Flower Power
by Sugoitsu
Summary: Roserade is trying to learn Petal Dance! He'll need a little help from Lilligant, though - and it just so happens that he's crushing on her hard. Gee, wonder how that will turn out. M Roserade x F Lilligant. Smut warnings of some description apply. First smutfic, written for /vp/.


"...Did I hear you right? You want to learn what?" The Lilligant covered her mouth, trying insincerely to hide a giggle that refused to be stifled.

"Aw, c'mon, Lilly, don't make this any more awkward than it is already..." The Roserade she was conversing with blushed, embarrassed. "I-It's just a strong attack, is all. I just wanna get as strong as I can be, yeah?"

"Sure, Ken, sure. You want to learn how to Petal Dance just because it's strong. I believe you." Her persistent giggle, however, betrayed her meaning.

"Lilly!"

"Sorry, sorry..." With a bit of effort, she stopped laughing, straightening her face. "Alright, so if you're serious about learning the move... I'm afraid it's not as easy as it might look. Takes a lot out of you, especially when you're not used to using it a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready for it. I'm plenty strong to pull it off. Besides, if a dainty little thing like you can do it-"

"Pardon me?" She scoffed in disbelief. "You don't honestly take me to be weak, do you, Ken? You've seen enough of me in battle to know, once I get going-" Ken laughed, waving his hands in apology. He knew full well Lilly could hold her own in a fight.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I trust ya there. All I'm saying is if nothing else we're on equal ground here."

"Alright then, I'll accept that. Now, if you're finished being a braggart, would you like to actually learn the dance now?" The Roserade nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Show me how it's done."

"Alright. First, you have to get in the proper stance, like so." She assumed the position, planting her feet firmly in the ground and facing a nearby rock unfortunate enough to be her target for this demonstration. "Now, I usually start with a Quiver Dance - just get some momentum going..." She stepped rapidly side to side, swaying around in front of the rock, the petals atop her head beginning to glow a faint green as her steps accelerated.

Ken, meanwhile, took the time she was preparing her attack to admire her form. He had always had a slight crush on his friend, admiring her dainty movements despite her massive displays of power when they battled. Watching her now, as her hips swayed gently but quickly perfectly in time to a silent rhythm, these feelings swelled up once again inside him, and he gave a warm smile. Even if nothing came out of his juvenile crush, he just enjoyed being able to spend time with her as friends. As fine as he was remaining friends, and even with how often he flaunted his bravado, one thing he simply could not do was admit the crush he had on Lilly. He longed to, to at least get a straight yes or no answer and put his curiosity to rest. And how wonderful it would be if she said yes, for her to return his feelings would be the best-

"Ken!" Lilly called his attention back to her, snapping him out of his daydream. "Pay attention! Now, like I was saying, after you build up some speed..!" She planted one foot in the ground once again, kicking off with her other into a graceful pirouette. She struck a pose, landing hard with her free foot and extending an arm forward as she did, loosing a tornado of flower petals at the rock with enough force to splinter the surface. "And again!" She made another spin, her leafy dress lifting off the ground slightly with the momentum of her rotation, and stomped down with her other foot and the opposite arm, throwing forth another blast of energy-charged petals at the rock. "One more!" Lilly reversed the process with the same twirl as her first, and the stress of her combined attacks shattered the solid stone completely, leaving a pile of rubble in its wake. Panting lightly, she stepped back, admiring her work. "And there you have it - that's Petal Dance. Think you can follow that up?" Ken whistled in admiration.

"That was pretty impressive, I'll be honest. But I think I can manage. Let's see, you said to uh..." He tried Lilly's Quiver Dance first just as she'd done it, but he found himself fumbling and nearly tripping trying to match the speed of it, and the end result of him crashing onto his side was not at all what he'd imagined. He pushed himself up, blushing. "Err, maybe we should just skip straight to the Petal Dance."

"Alright, alright. That is what you wanted in the first place, after all. Remember how I did it? All you do is the pirouette, and then you land hard and thrust out an arm where you want the attack going." She repeated the motion from earlier, careful not to actually loose the attack. Ken nodded.

"Yeah, alright. I can manage that." He mimicked her motion, thrusting out his arm with some force at a nearby tree, and successfully carried out the attack, tearing hunks of bark out of his target. "Alright, I did it!"

"Excellent! Now follow it up!" He did as he was instructed, wobbling slightly as he landed the second time, cutting deep into the wood of the tree. As he spun back around for a third, though, he stumbled backwards, barely keeping himself from falling again.

"Whoa..! I- I'm a little dizzy all of a sudden..!" He righted himself and tried to make sense of his surroundings as the world spun around him. Lilly giggled.

"Yes, that will happen when you reach the end sometimes. I've had enough practice that it doesn't faze me as much, but it will definitely get to you for a while." She got close to him, ready to catch him if he fell again. Ken blushed lightly and, he hoped, unnoticeably.

"I-I'll be fine. Let me try it again..." He shook his head and took an offensive stance once again, but just as he lifted his leg to spin he tumbled forward, tripping on top of Lilly as she rushed over to catch him. As he started to push himself up and apologize, he noticed that the fall had landed the two in a very embarrassing - _and cliche_, he thought - position on the ground, and as the realization struck the both of them their faces glowed pink in a blush. "E-Erm..." He didn't particularly want to move from his current position, as he found it quite nice from his angle. He hung there for a moment, pinning her down inadvertently, watching Lilly as she blushed and looked away.

"Uh, K-Ken..? Are you going to get up?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Y-Yeah, sorry..." He jumped to his feet and helped his flowery friend off of the ground.

"Are you alright, Ken? You seem a bit distracted today." He groaned internally. Lilly was no fool; hopefully she didn't know exactly what it was, but it was obvious that she could tell something was up.

"I'm fine," he said, "just a little dizzy from the dancing. Sorry about that."

"Ken?" He turned his gaze to Lilly. Something about her current expression lended her a mischievous air.

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" He dreaded that perhaps she did know exactly what it was.

"Are you sure this is what you'd prefer to be doing now?"

"What do you mean by that?" Trying his best to feign indifference, he assumed a relaxed stance, but he feared that maybe that was even more suspicious. Now beginning to grow genuinely nervous, he gave up on looking composed and tried his best to just look normal.

"...Well, there's that, for instance," she remarked snidely. Damn it all, she'd seen right through his display. She was sharp. "All I'm saying is, it seems as if something else is on your mind."

"...Well, I haven't been able to fool you thus far, so yeah, I'm sorta distracted. Can we at least leave it at that and get on with it?"

"You've already done the attack once. You can practice it some other time, right? If there's something on your mind, I wanna hear about it." Dread pitted in Ken's stomach - she definitely knew what was going on, and she was eager to get it out of him. It did inspire him slightly, though - if she was chasing it, maybe she did know about his crush down to the specifics? The sound of that excited him and coaxed him to continue.

"Well, uh..." He remained silent for moments after he'd intended to start speaking; the words were more difficult to spit out than he'd imagined. "I-I... It's less some_thing _and more some_one_, uh, that's on my mind..." He wanted to slap himself. He could have at least been cool about it, but here he was fumbling over himself even when he knew that she knew. He cleared his throat, preparing to deliver the line that would kill this awkward conversation once and for all. Taking a deep breath, he finally managed to blurt out, "I-It's you, Lilly!"

The Lilligant didn't even try to act surprised. Instead, she just smiled coyly. "I thought that might have been it..."

"Dammit, I knew you knew! W-Why didn't you say anything before..?" He heaved a sigh, happy to at least have gotten his big nonsecret out. Lilly smiled and stepped closer to him sweetly.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd have the guts to admit it, Ken~!" She twirled happily and leapt at him, nearly knocking him over with her surprise hug. His face now bright red, he caught her and wrapped his arms around her in return, hugging her close as he celebrated his victory internally. Realizing he'd have to follow this up somehow, he set her down after a while.

"Uh, s-so... I assume you feel the same way, then? T-That is..." Here it was again, he was tripping over the important stuff. "...I-I love you, Lilly! And do you return the favor?" To his relief, she nodded happily, smiling up at him.

"Of course. I love you too, Ken."

"Thank the gods. Just making sure. That in mind, u-uh..." Lilly waited a moment as Ken collected himself, and squeaked softly as he picked her up and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. A myriad of emotions ran through Ken's head as they locked lips. Embarrassment even after she'd accepted him, because he was being so brash and assertive about this despite his awkwardness on the subject. Victory and glee, of course, because it actually worked and here he was playing tonsil hockey with his long-time crush. Also, a heavy sense of anticipation - would this really lead all the way as he hoped it would? Would she accept moving forward that quickly, being that she had known about his feelings for some amount of time prior? After they'd had their fill of each other's mouths, Ken pulled back and set her down, the both of them lightly gasping for air from the intensity of their kiss.

"...Ken..." She called his name in a quiet, singsong voice; her gaze transfixed the Roserade. She sported a wicked grin, now, one that sent Ken's heart aflutter at the thought of what she might be planning.

"Y-Yeah?" She brought her voice down to a sultry whisper, catching him completely off guard. This wasn't a side of Lilly he'd seen before, but for him to say he didn't like it would be an outright lie.

"You don't honestly expect to leave it at that, do you? Surely you want to take it a step further..?" She almost seemed pleading now. Almost as if- "To tell you the truth, I've been waiting for this for quite a while."

"There's no way," he muttered incredulously. "No way you're actually this hot for me with no sign of it when we've known each other so long..." She only giggled at that.

"Well, it wouldn't have been proper for the girl to take the first move, hm? After all, how embarrassing would it have been if you didn't feel the same way? Now that I know you're on board with it, it's all coming out." That made more than enough sense to him, so he decided not to waste any more time with it.

"That being the case, uh, do you suppose we should get down to it?" She nodded. "Oh, and... Is this your first time? I-I've had a couple girls, but it's been a while..." Lilly blushed slightly at the question.

"I... Wouldn't call myself experienced, but I've done it before, yes..."

"Awesome. That takes a lot of the awkwardness out of the situation if we both know what we're doing, then. Er, so! We should probably get to it then. You mind getting on your back?" Lilly shook her head, a lustful hunger in her eyes, as she approached him.

"Actually, I'd quite to take charge for now, if that's alright..? Please?" Again taken aback by her up-front behavior, he admitted to himself that he couldn't possibly say no if she was this intent on taking control. He couldn't complain about any of this, after all - he was already the luckiest man alive by his own count.

"Go right ahead. I'm yours, Lilly."

"Excellent~!" She kneeled in front of him, opting to waste no time getting their lewd acts underway as she grasped his rapidly-hardening erection. He gasped softly at her touch as she stroked him, bringing him to his full, above-average length quickly. Satisfied with her handiwork thus far, Lilly began giving him some lipwork, licking up and down his shaft, stopping at the end to swirl her tongue around his head. He gave an appreciative groan at her ministrations, repeating his pleasured utterances even louder as she took the tip into her mouth, taken aback by her display of prowess in an act such as this. As he'd mentioned, while this wasn't his first time with a woman, it had been quite a while since last he had a sexual encounter. He was happy to finally be with the one he loved and he let her know, moaning her name shamelessly as she picked up the pace, managing to fit more and more of his length into her mouth with every pass.

Suddenly, she pulled away, stopping herself cold. Before Ken could protest, though, Lilly directed him onto his back. Seeing that she was merely ready to get on to the good part, he happily obliged, looking on as she aligned her opening in the petals underneath her body with his rigid shaft. Guiding himself to her entrance, he took her by the hips as she lowered herself down, letting out a cute moan as he bottomed out inside her. After she had stretched out to accommodate him - she was very tight, backing up her claims of relative inexperience - she began riding him, lifting herself up so that he was barely inside her and slamming all the way back down, moaning loudly as he filled her again and again. Not long later Ken had sat up, hugging Lilly close as she bounced in his lap, both plant Pokemon moaning each others' names passionately as they made love. Alas, all good things are doomed to end eventually, and indeed Ken felt pressure building up in his loins.

"L-Lilly, I'm c-close..!" He thrust up into her as she came down hard again, moaning loudly. Although she was doing her best not to moan like a bitch in heat, the combined force of their efforts made it very hard not to cry out every time she brought herself down. Occasionally she'd catch herself and try to stifle it, but a flustered, squeaky moan never failed to escape her lips. Unable to form a coherent sentence at this point, she simply nodded and redoubled her efforts, riding her lover as hard as she could manage. Finally, it reached a breaking point - Lilly was the first to pop, crying Ken's name as she quivered, leaking copious amounts of her nectar all over his groin as her walls clenched around his member. Given her powerful orgasm, Ken followed not long after as her hole contracted around him, milking him dry as he shot load after load of his seed deep inside her, their fluids mingling messily on Ken and the ground beneath them. Sighing contently as the waves of pleasure ebbed, Lilly collapsed on top of him, panting.

"Ken, t-that... That was wonderful," she moaned lazily, worn out from their lovemaking. Ken didn't bother to respond, instead holding his new lover close and pressing his lips to hers, basking in the afterglow of their romantic encounter. He reckoned that a little teasing on his choice of attacks was far more than worth what he'd gotten in return.


End file.
